1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an air-cooled fuel cell vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A fuel cell vehicle is known in which electric power supplied to a traction motor is derived from electric power generated by a fuel cell. An exhaust pipe through which air is discharged to the outside of the vehicle is connected to this fuel cell. To prevent water from entering the exhaust pipe, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-205330 proposes a technique of closing a valve provided in the exhaust pipe when the fuel cell is not generating electric power.